El hilo rojo del destino
by Selt Cunnighan
Summary: Luka es capaz de ver algo que se supone es invisible, la leyenda del famoso hilo como vida a través de sus ojos, pero, ella no tiene interés en ello, porque hacia mucho tiempo, ella había perdido su otra mitad.


_**El hilo rojo del destino.**_

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, este es un fic sin fines de lucro. Solo para entretener. La trama de esta historia es lo único mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

Llega un momento en que tu vida la ve sencillamente monótona, no hay nada interesante que puedas creer valga la pena observar o quizás anhelar. Para ella, que había perdido la esperanza de toda chica hacia mucho tiempo, esta era su realidad.

La realidad de nunca encontrar a la persona que puedes llamar, "el amor de tu vida".

—¡Vamos Luka! No puedo perder mi tiempo contigo todo el día — el regaño de la presidenta del comité estudiantil la saco de sus pensamientos, había olvidado por un momento que tenia deberes con ellos.

—Lo siento Masuda-sempai… —murmuro sin mucha emoción reacomodando un poco los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Me importa muy poco lo que este pasando por tu cabeza, tenemos un festival deportivo que organizar y aun no tenemos todas las cosas en orden, así que enfría tu cabeza y…

—Pero usted lleva tomando fotografías con su cámara desde hace media hora —Dijo sin mucho interés la peli rosa, ante aquellas palabras un sonrojo se poso en la cara de Lily, Luka sonrió con satisfacción ante eso, porque de alguna manera sabia cual era la razón.

Lily hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Luka, volviendo nuevamente a su pose de líder —Da igual, Luka, necesito que el inventario del salón de gimnasia esté listo antes de que acabe el día… solo necesitas hacer eso por hoy —Sonrió levemente, quizás un poco nostálgica, Luka tuvo la curiosidad de ir, quitarse los lentes y simplemente seguir el hilo… pero eso no era posible, nunca más mientras ella se lo propusiera.

Entonces el tema quedo sanjado, las horas en el día pasaban, el atardecer atormento al día, he inclusive el atardecer estaba a punto de ser atormentado por la noche. Pero… a pesar de que ya había acabado todos sus deberes, de tener la aprobación de Lily para irse, y estar casi en poco de lograr marcharse… aun no se había ido. ¿La razón?

Porque estaba observando algo que quizás no debería de haber visto.

En su salón de clases, donde sus libros estaban perfectamente guardados en su mochila, en su inmaculado pupitre… había dos chicas besándose, pero no eran chicas cualquieras.

Ia Aria y Yuzuki Yukari, la segunda estaba siendo acorralada contra el escritorio del profesor, esto parecía una lucha por el poder de dominar a quien. Luka no salia de su asombro, tanto fue así que de sus labios salio un leve grito ante tal escena, lo cual, llamo la atención de ambas chicas, que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal.

—Ia... —Dijo débilmente Yukari contra el oído de la otra chica— Alguien vendrá y nos verán...

Ia simplemente le miro con su fría mirada, pero poco a poco la sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, le beso la frente muy levemente a la amante de los conejos y sin decir muchas palabras ambas se marcharon del aula de clases.

Mientras tanto, Luka no sabia como lo había hecho, pero logro evitar que Ia y Yukari notaran su presencia, soltando un suspiro de alivio entro al aula, se sentó notablemente cansada sobre su escritorio, tomándose un momento para reacomodar sus pensamientos, este día había acabado con algo que no era necesario que viera. Dirigió la mirada a su dedo meñique, por un momento quiso volver a comprobar que ese hilo estaba roto, inclusive estuvo a punto de quitarse los anteojos que le permitían dejar de ver todos los hilos rojos que flotaban a su alrededor.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sin esperar mas, tomo todas sus cosas y dispuso a irse, mas sin embargo, en el momento en que había abierto nuevamente la puerta para irse, alguien tambien planeaba abrirla para entrar.

Entonces fue aquí que todo cambio, todo por fin comenzó.

* * *

><p><strong>Y el deseo de Alexa se hizo realidad... por fin había actualizado<strong>

**HOLA GENTE QUE DE SEGURO NO ME RECUERDA! si se les hace familiar esta historia es porque si... Akira Grit Akaku ha vuelto... como Selt Cunighan! c: pues les dejo el primer capitulo del Hilo Rojo del Destino, mucho relleno si, pero nah, ya veremos el siguiente.**

**lamento este capitulo taaaaaan corto... prometo que el siguiente tendrá mas palabras :v **

**responderia a los reviews que me habían dejado en mi antigua cuenta pero... el poco tiempo disponible en el internet no me lo permite... no tengo pc soy pobre :'c**

**les vere quien sabe cuando, ya que ni idea de cuando actualice, y recuerden! proxima actualización sera de Rule of Rose~ byebye**

**como dato extra: esta historia se me habia ocurrido cuando lei "La rosa de la rebelión" de Alchemya... si Liz... tu me inspiraste para esto :v**


End file.
